Love & Happiness Series (Part 2) - Full Circle
by Hendelnor
Summary: Second in my Love & Happiness Series (RoLo). Logan and Ororo have a heart to heart before she gives birth. ***DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, Marvel does. The story is all mines.***
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second installment of my Love & Happiness Series. I hope it is an enjoyable read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Logan felt her shift in her position on their king sized bed. It was the fourth time in the last two minutes. He reached out, gently pulling her against him. One hand splayed across her back and the other over her swollen eight months pregnant tummy. He rubbed his palm over her in soothing circles. "What's the matter, darlin'? 'Lil bub actin' up?"

'Lil bub was more than acting up. What Ororo didn't let her husband be privy too was the fact that she had been having contractions since they went to bed a little over two hours ago. She wasn't sure if they were the false labor pains Hank told them about or if they were real deal. She was, however, sure that Logan would descend into panic mode and there was no telling what he would do once in said state. So to appease him, she admitted on a mere sigh, "Yes."

He turned her, so she was lying on her back. He leaned over her, his mouth a hair's breadth away from her stomach. He whispered, "Hey pup. Let mama get some rest." He nuzzled her stomach with his nose and mouth, enjoying the sweet scent roiling off of her. He brushed ardent kisses onto her nude form. His wife was fond of sleeping in the buff while pregnant and he'll be lying if he said he wasn't fond of it also.

Lulled by his gentle caresses and kisses, she ran her fingers through his soft, raven-colored mane, relishing the contact. Logan purred, the vibration causing their child to respond with a swift sudden kick. Logan jerked his head up, first looking at her stomach, then at her. "I think that's a yes." He whispered.

Ororo smiled. The high emotion that overrode his features clogged her throat and glossed her eyes over with tears. At that very moment, she couldn't help but send up a silent prayer to her Goddess for blessing her so abundantly. In such a short span of time, her life had come full circle. However, it didn't come easy, because for a long time, she had her doubts and fears about her desires ever coming to fruition. The man soothingly caressing her was responsible for the bliss she was currently caught up in and had been caught up in for well over a year. The life altering changes he had introduced to her staid existence had completely resuscitated her and had given her a new lease on life. Logan had become such a dynamic and essential part of her existence, that she felt incomplete when he wasn't near her. It was daunting at first, but learning and knowing that he felt the same eased her fears and allowed her to live life, not just simply exist.

She was so caught up in the emotion of the moment that she couldn't help but coo softly, "Thank you, dearest."

Logan looked down at her, his love for her shining brightly through those sterling gray eyes she adored so much. "Fer what, babe?"

"Everything," she murmured. "You saved me from living a life of sadness and loneliness."

"I should be the one thankin' ya, 'Ro. Ya gave me the only things that I was searchin' fer all my life," he muttered thickly. "Stability and love. Ya gave me someplace ta belong. And fer that I will be forever grateful ta ya."

Logan pierced his wife with blatant worship shining through his eyes. What his eyes feasted on was a living, breathing, modern-day Goddess. His living, breathing, modern-day Goddess, his mate, his heart, his alpha female and very soon, the mother of his child. He had fought the battle to secure her affections in an unconventional way after denying himself for so long. He had taken it upon himself, with the help of his friend and mentor, Charles Xavier to build her the home they currently occupied as husband and wife. It was his way of demonstrating to her how he felt about her and their future together. So, yes, he had fought, welcoming the challenge of winning her heart, because as far as he was concerned, she was worth every ounce of the fight. The miseries and pain they both had endured throughout their lives, had led them to building something real, establishing that elusive, but unique connection with each other and achieving a great measure of the happiness they both deserved.

He leaned down and kissed the spot where his child was sheltered. After all this time, the miracle of the life growing inside his mate still dumbfounded him. After all the destruction and horror he had seen and even participated in, he was still disbelieving that some deity out there felt that he was worthy of being entrusted with helping to bring forth and care for such a fragile, innocent life.

"I still can't believe it, 'Ro. Still can't believe I'm gonna be a dad." He lovingly gazed at her stomach, before bringing his hands to completely covering the maternal mound protectively. He lifted his head and looked at her once again as his hands glided up her body, over her breasts and came to rest on either side of her neck as he raised up to cover her as much as her protruding stomach allowed.

He kissed her. A sweet, tender kiss, laced with the endless passion he held for her and only her. His lips were warm as they covered hers. His tongue grazed the corners of her lips until they parted. Lazily he tasted the sweet lining of her mouth then pushed his tongue deep.

Her entire body went limp under his assault and she sighed in supreme pleasure. "Oh Logan," she moaned, fondling the bulging tent in his boxers.

He groaned. "Damn, 'Ro. I'm horny."

"You are always horny."

He grinned at her murmured rejoinder. "Only and always fer ya, darlin'." Both he and his beast were satisfied. Their woman was one sexy, sensual broad while pregnant.

He rolled onto his side and hauled her close. His woodsy scent mixed with the vague scent of his cigars filled her nose and her head. She relaxed against him, enjoying the feel of him, the texture of his body hair and the heat radiating off of him. Her body tingled with the aroused sensuality only he can stir in her.

After a few minutes, she murmured. "Logan?"

"Hmmm."

"I am scared."

"Of what, baby?"

Ororo turned so she was lying on her back and looking up into his lovely eyes. He was the only one she would ever reveal her vulnerability to and admit being fearful too. "Of bringing this innocent life into the world we live in." She caressed her stomach and felt the fluttering of her son. She smiled faintly, still keeping to her hunch that she did indeed carry a boy.

Logan exhaled loudly. This was something that they never really discussed. He guess that now was as good a time as any. "I'm scared as hell too, baby. One of the many things I've learned being here with the X-Men is that we can't let the opinions of bigoted fools affect us. Once we do that, then we give them all the power and then we'll never be free."

"I do not want our child growing up knowing that bigotry against our kind exists," she stated breathlessly, as a contraction seized her. After a few seconds, she continued, "There is too much pain and suffering in the world to bring a new life into."

Logan smelled the anxiety emitting off of her. He eyed her suspiciously. "Ya, ok?"

She nodded with a slight wave of her hand. "Just those false labor pains Hank warned us about." She hoped it was indeed false labor pains.

He eyed her hard, before continuing. "Darlin', bigots been 'round before I was born and they're still here. And guess what, they'll continue ta be around after we're gone. It's up ta us to teach our child differently. We both know better because we've been through the pain and sufferin' dealing with these bigots and their hate groups and we're stronger because of that."

"I agree, dearest. I just wished that the world was so much better and he would not be exposed to this level of hatred we face."

He kissed her forehead. "I think we were successful in getting rid of quite a bit of the hatred. Do ya remember the level of venom and hate that existed when I joined the team?" He smoothed mussed strands of cloud-colored hair away from her smooth cheeks. "I think without Chuck, we wouldn't have been that successful. I think our lives are much better today than they were five, six years ago."

Ororo sighed, knowing that he was right. "You are correct, love. We just have to be vigilant with our child and teach him right from wrong and how to love and overcome the hate." She yawned broadly. "I believe we were entrusted with caring for this child for a reason and it is up to us to be the best parents and mentors we can be."

"Ya got that right darlin'. Besides, I don't think anyone will be foolish as ta come 'round Xavier's property lookin' ta cause trouble. Many have tried and they all failed in the long run." He yawned. "There's strength in numbers and unity and we've always had both here. We're some of the most powerful mutants in the world. And what we have built and continue ta build is unique and priceless. Have faith in that, baby, and we'll be alright."

"You are the eternal philosopher, dearest. Thank you." She reached up to kiss him. "I can always count on you for reassurance."

Inhaling her intoxicating scent, he nuzzled her.

Ororo smiled up at him before turning to lie on her side. Logan followed her and pulled her up closer, cradling her distended stomach protectively. He leaned down and kiss the mark that was their primal connection. "Get some rest, babe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the wee hours of the morning, Ororo awoke with the extreme need to use the bathroom. She attempted to heave her naked frame off the bed by swinging her legs to the floor.

Her movement cause Logan to instinctively sit up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I need to use the bathroom."

He smelled the apprehension rolling off of her in waves. "How long ya been havin' contractions, 'Ro?"

She ignored his question. As she slowly stood, Logan's enhanced hearing enabled him to hear the distinctive sound of her water breaking a few seconds before she felt it. He scrambled off the bed at the same time she went very still. She reached out her hand to him as she bent over double, liquid oozing down her legs. "My water broke."

Logan hissed curses as he led her to the nearest chair and dropped to his knees beside her. "Is this it? What ta do, baby? Ya want me ta call Hank?"

Ororo nodded just as a sharp pain speared through her. Logan saw her eyes white over and felt her breath stop. He heard the winds outside picking up in intensity. He clutched her hand until the contraction abated.

Strangely, her concern was for him. He looked ready to lose it. She touched his cheek. "Call Hank and I will alert the Professor mentally," she said softly. "Then we can go over to the mansion."

She didn't remember the next half hour clearly. Logan was yelling at Hank over the telephone, while she mentally reached out to the Professor and told him that they were on their way. In a flurry of panic, Logan got her bag, which had been packed for weeks and they put on their shoes and coats, found the keys to one of the cars and painstakingly made their way to the car.

Logan drove like a madman, glancing at her every two seconds. "It's too early, ain't it? How early? Christ 'Ro, are ya in pain? How early?"

His flurry of questions oddly enough, calmed her. "Three weeks."

"Three weeks! Almost a fuckin' month!"

"Logan? Would you please stop your yelling? I have gone into labor, but not gone deaf," Ororo huffed through a contraction.

"Oh, Christ, three weeks," he grumbled as though he didn't hear her. "Flamin' Hank. That damned quack. Does he even know what the fuck he's talkin' 'bout? I'm gonna fuckin' kill him."

Ororo started laughing and he whipped his head around, fixing her with crazy eyes. "Hank is an excellent doctor and you would not kill him."

"I'm serious, 'Ro. I'm…Ah fuck, another pain? Hold on, baby."

Through the haze of pain, she saw the lights of the mansion looming in the windshield and never was there a more welcoming sight. Logan had gotten them there without crashing them into any obstacles. He braked the car in the driveway and dashed out of the driver's side to the passenger side. He unbuckled Ororo's seatbelt and in one swoop, scooped her up into his arms and ran the rest of the way up to the entrance of the mansion. Both Hank and Charles greeted them with wide grins.

Logan gave Hank one of his patented death glares. "I'm gonna kill ya, Furball. The kid is three weeks early!"

"Please calm down Logan and let us get your little one into the world," Charles interjected, attempting to calm the agitated feral.

In the med lab, the room she was placed in was too small for Logan's liking. He instantly flew into a rage. "What kind of room is this? He demanded. "It's ta damn small fer 'Ro. Ya ferget she's claustrophobic?"

"Logan?" Ororo called out to her manic husband. He was instantly at her side. "I am fine. The room is fine."

"Ya sure, baby?" He asked, smoothing a few strands of hair away from her face.

She gave him a tremulous smile and nodded.

Logan's head snapped around to see Hank sauntering in, grinning broadly. He clapped his hands. "Let us get your bundle of joy here."

Logan stormed over to where the furry blue gentle beast was standing. He threatened the good doctor with many forms of torture and death for his inaccuracy about Ororo's due date and the slowness in which he came into the delivery room. He paced and cursed, but to Ororo, he was loving and attentive.

Her labor progressed through the first half of the day. Logan was at her side the entire time, holding her hand, feeding ice chips through her dehydrated lips, talking to her softly and keeping her calm, so that the weather didn't get too chaotic.

Charles Xavier inwardly laughed at Logan's antics. He was surprised that the hyper feral was holding up this well. He broadcast that thought to Ororo, who laughed psychically. Charles then winked at his adoptive daughter as he wheeled himself out of the room, intent on going to his office to await the birth of his second grandchild.

It wasn't quite noon when Dr. Jean Grey-Summers came in with Hank and told them that it was only a matter of minutes. They both went to clean up in preparation of delivering the second member of the future generation of the X-Men. The Summers' daughter Rachel, was the first member and the third was soon to be that of the LeBeau's.

"I'm sorry 'Ro. Fer gettin' ya in this mess."

Ororo rose her elegant eyebrows in humor. "If that is the case, then I guess we will be living a life of celibacy after this one is born."

Logan turned wide crazy eyes to her. "Hell no, 'Ro. That ain't happenin'."

Her laughter soon turned into a moan as another contraction struck her.

"Hank? Jean? Get yer asses in gear," Logan roared.

His eyes were strangely glossy as he leaned over her. "'Ro, I love ya. I love ya, so much."

Amid the pain, the smells and the wrenching torture gripping her insides, she raised a slender hand to cup his jaw. "I love you too, dearest." Then a pain gripped her and they counted through it together, while Jean came in and announced that Logan should clean up and put on some scrubs as it was time for the delivery.

Ororo looked up and said weakly, "Another mouth to feed by tonight, love."

Logan rushed to the smaller room they used to clean up and did as Jean suggested. He was back in a matter of minutes. He took his place next to his wife, as Hank and Jean came in. "Let us get this joyous event started," Hank said from behind his mask. Logan leveled him with another death glare.

Ororo couldn't quite register it all, but she knew Logan never left her side. He was there encouraging her, loving her and keeping her calm as possible, so that the weather outside didn't fall into any more disarray than it already was.

Through the mist of tiredness, she heard Logan growled and shout his happiness when Hank held up a squirming, squalling baby boy. "He is the perfect specimen. A carbon copy of you, Wolverine," the doctor announced.

Ororo let her body sink gratefully onto the bed while everyone went about the usual hum drum tasks of an event that is above all else miraculous. She was incredibly content and tears of joy escaped from her eyes, when Logan was allowed to lift their son so she could see him better.

"He is handsome. Just like his father," she sighed.

"Ya damn right!" Logan replied.

Jean then took the infant from him to do the standard footprints, weight and height measurements and DNA sample.

Logan clasped Ororo's hand and was lovingly staring down into her face when he saw her eyes go wide and her teeth bite down on her lower lip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Darlin'?" he said with increasing alarm. "What's wrong?"

She keened in agony and her head rolled from side to side on the bed. Her face contorted with excruciating pain.

Fear gripped Logan and he stared at her helplessly as she wailed her pain. "Hank? Jean?" He roared. "Somethin' ain't right!"

Hank who was still attending to Ororo between the stirrups, simply looked up when he heard Logan's roar. "Nothing is wrong, my friend. Unless you have a distaste for twins."

"Twins?" Logan parroted. He slowly turned to Ororo, who was busy pushing out her second bundle of joy.

To say the arrival of his daughter was a surprise was an understatement. Due to the overcrowding of her brother, who was six ounces heavier and two inches longer, her heartbeat hadn't been detected and she had made her entrance into an unsuspecting world.

"A lovely little girl to round out your beautiful family," Hank stated gleefully. He handed the raven haired beauty off to her dazed father. Ororo too was shocked at the reality that she had just brought twins into the world, but she couldn't be happier. "I changed my earlier statement," she said tiredly.

"What's that darlin'?" Logan asked absently, stroking his daughter's smooth cheek with his index finger. He handed the baby over to Ororo for a few minutes, before Jean whisked her away.

"We now have two mouths to feed, instead of one," she stated laughing lightly.

Logan grinned with delight. He leaned down and tenderly pecked his wife on her full lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way, darlin'."

Once everything was put to right after the commotion of the deliveries and Ororo was thoroughly cleaned by Logan, as the beast in him refused to let Hank touch Ororo any more than was necessary, he gently walked her over to where their babies slept in their bassinets. They were covered in head to toe with the X-Men colors, a preference of Charles Xavier for all the babies born to his precious X-Men.

"You scared the hell out of me just before she was born," Logan stated. He pressed Ororo close to him and shivered at the memory of standing there powerless as her face twisted with pain and hearing her agonizing wail.

"I am sorry. But truth be told, I was scared as well," she replied gently, snuggling into him.

Logan pressed a kiss to her temple. "Why don't ya go back and lie down and I'll bring them over. Ya need to rest, 'Ro."

She groaned and massaged her now flat and soft stomach. "Yes, that will be fine."

Gently, he steered her back towards her bed. He eased her down on the bed and helped her lift her legs, folding the blankets over her with great care. He leaned over her, grinning like a simpleton, before he sat on the edge of the bed and took her hands in his. "Thank you, darlin'."

She caressed his knuckles, enjoying the feel of the springy hair on them. "I should be the one thanking you."

He brushed his lips across her forehead. "I was prepared fer one kid, but two. Damn 'Ro, we got our work cut out fer us."

"I know." She let her head rest on the pillow. Tears were seeping from her eyes as she said, "But our most important job right now is providing our little darlings with their names."

Logan looked at her tears, but knew they were tears of happiness. "Yes. What 'bout if ya name the boy and…"

"You name our daughter," she finished for him.

He nodded and leaned over her and touched her lips with his. It was a brief, tender and precious kiss. He drew away and went over to gently wheel the bassinets over to her bed. He lovingly handed her their son, before he went and lifted their daughter, cradling her gingerly to his chest. He took a seat in the chair situated next to the head of the bed.

Ororo smiled, pondering the enormity of the moment before she whispered, "David Xavier Howlett."

He nodded, his eyes suspiciously misty. "Rose N'Dare Howlett."

"David and Rose. Beautiful names."

"I couldn't agree more, darlin'." He grinned. "Welcome ta the world David and Rose."

Ororo smiled back and he thought she had never looked more beautiful than she did at that very moment. He wanted, no needed, to kiss his wife. The glow of new motherhood she now exuded was too much to resist. "Let's put them back and get some alone time before the others come fer a visit," he suggested, winking at her.

She laughed lightly as he carefully replaced Rose in her bassinet before taking David from her and putting him back in his own cradle. He wheeled them back to their original positions, before he slowly walked over to her and aligned his lips with hers. Although the kiss conveyed all the tenderness he felt, it was powerful, his tongue sinking repeatedly into her mouth. His arms went around her and lifted her up to cradle her against his chest. She slipped her arms over his shoulders and held him tightly to her, submitting her mouth completely to the mastery of his.

They were interrupted by a discrete cough. "Excuse me," Charles Xavier's voice rang out from the entrance of the room. They pulled apart and smiled welcomingly at their mentor who had given them both so much. "I was told that there is one little Wolverine and one little Storm to meet," Charles said cheerily.

Logan smirked. "Come see our damage, Chuck. Meet David Xavier and Rose N'Dare."

With a broad smile, Charles wheeled over to where the bassinets stood side by side. As he laid eyes on his grandson and granddaughter, he couldn't help but feel complete, knowing that once he left this world, his life's work will undoubtedly continue with the addition of this new generation of X-Men. He turned to the couple he regarded as his son and daughter after checking the babies psychically to ensure all was well. "Logan. Ororo. Congratulations." He then wheeled over to clasp Logan's hand and bestow a kiss to Ororo's brow.

"Thank you, Charles."

"Yeah, thanks Chuck."

Xavier nodded. "I can now tell you both that your destinies were always intertwined and the proof is right over there in the form of those beautiful babies." With that, he turned his chair around and wheeled out to give the new family some privacy before the rest of their X-Men family descended on them.

Ororo looked at Logan intent on relaying her happiness, but the snares of emotion that gripped her rendered her speechless. Logan saw the immense emotion registered on her beautiful face and silently walked over to the bed. He motioned for her to scoot over and then slipped under the blankets to join her. He positioned their bodies so that they were spooning. He reached around her and laced the fingers of their hands that housed their wedding bands. This moment right now was more binding to them than any marriage certificate or vows.

Tears lined Ororo's thick lashes. "I never thought that this was possible for me Logan. For a long time I thought that my desires for love and family would go unfulfilled. But that was until you came along. You resurrected those desires in me and as Charles said, the proof is now in the form of Rose and David. I love you, dear heart."

Logan inhaled deeply, taking in the hypnotic scent of his wife and the sweet scents of his pups. Both the beast and the man had finally found peace and now had the pack that they had craved for years, all made possible by the stunningly beautiful, gentle, loving woman he held in his arms. Religion wasn't one of his strong suits, but he couldn't help but say a silent thank you to whatever deity was raining blessings on him. "'Ro, you are my heart and soul, my mate. I love you more than life itself and now ya've given me a pack of my own. Fer that there ain't enough thanks in the world."

As they lay in repose, they listened intently to the sounds of their children's breathing in the stillness of the room. They savored the enormity of how their lives had finally come full circle, knowing that their lives and souls were permanently fused together with a heat so intense and strong it would burn forever.


End file.
